Although the benefits of brushing one's teeth are widely recognized, children do not always appreciate such benefits. Thus, it is frequently difficult to get young children to brush as frequently as desirable and to brush for a therapeutic length of time. Of the children neglect proper brushing because they dislike the practice or because they simply forget to do it. These children often only brush their teeth reluctantly as a result of parental coercion.
Toothbrushes commonly used in the prior arty are generally comprised of an elongate handle having a plurality of bristles extending perpendicularly from the distal end thereof. As such, prior art tooth brushes possess no particulars appeal for young children and indeed may often be somewhat intimidating thereto. At best, young children will acquire an attitude of indifference toward the tooth brush itself while generally perceiving the act of brushing the teeth as undesirable. The act of brushing is generally perceived as undesirable by such young children because of their lack of understanding of the benefits afforded thereby, because of the time required to accomplish brushing, and possibly because of the use of such an unappealing device as the common toothbrush.
Thus, although such prior art toothbrushes have proven generally suitable for their intended purposes, they possess inherent deficiencies which detract from their overall effectiveness, particularly when used by young children.